Zhakuh
"The Human race will perish when the Hydra comes. As Zhakuh and Hydras pass, all that remains is a barren wasteland, a shell of a thriving community." Jeni Lungu abut Zhakuh from Zhakuh: The Eight Headed Monster Zhakuh is a hydra that features in Defenders of Earth. He was the first Hydra and alien monster that Firroth ever fought and alongside other Hydras is one of his most difficult enemies with the fight carrying to England. Appearance Like most of the Hydras in Defenders of Earth, Zhakuh is the typical representation of the Lernean Hydra from Greek mythology in having eight heads; his full description is as follows: He is a giant reptilian monster with about twenty spikes that run down his spine, a long tail with the spikes of differing sizes, four legs with three spikes on the back legs and the backs of his front legs, brown-green skin, giant wings, and eight long necks with eight heads. Unlike the heads of Firroth, Saphira and Kilarth which are more reptilian, the heads of Zhakuh are more bird like with bills and mouths full of small, sharp teeth. On each of the heads are a series of horns with four on each head. Personality Judging from his first appearance, Zhakuh has virtually the same reputation among the Eastern Vixens who know not just about the dragons but about ''every single monster ''in the 51st Century as King Ghidorah from the Showa era of Godzilla. And it's not just even the Eastern Vixens who have the same reputation of him but its also the same with ''anyone ''who knows of monsters in the 51st Century such as Felicity Barbrige in The Mammal Wars who would go on to name Jomnune in Return to Buckinghamshire. The reputation of Zhakuh is that he is a destroyer of worlds who goes around destroying civilization after civilization. Like most Hydras if not all of them, the reputation of his race is so feared that not even PHANTOM dare to use him or his race to take over the world. Powers and abilities Zhakuh is virtually the same as the other dragons in Defenders of Earth in that he shares the same powers as his race including flight (for some Hydras while others are wingless) and the ability to shoot energy beams from his middle head. Because of the multiple heads and the fact he can regenerate any heads if decapitated, Zhakuh has not one brain but eight brains which in turn give him larger intelligence, quicker reflexes and also allow him quicker reaction times and allow him to dodge attacks much more quickly. It is also his regenerative abilities that make Zhakuh one of Firroth's most difficult foes and so far the only one in which the battle has carried. Defenders of Earth Zhakuh: The Eight Headed Monster: The first appearance of Zhakuh in Zhakuh: The Eight Headed Monster is also the last appearance a villainous monster gets very little time in Defenders of Earth thanks to the short lived appearance of Tyrath in King of the East. The Hydra's first appearance is first determined by the presence of two meteor showers in Romania, the first is actually harmless but the second is not so decent and involves signs such as coming in a strange formation which is largely singly and it also falls much more aggressively. Even before the shower, Zhakuh is one of four monsters in the story alongside Firroth, Saphira and Kilarth to be mentioned in a prediction made by Romanian Vixen and criminal Jeni Lungu: "Those who have been outside may have seen a meteor shower, one was harmless but the second is deadly. Once the meteor crashes, it will unleash the Eight Headed Monster...The Human race will perish when the Hydra comes. As Zhakuh and Hydras pass, all that remains is a barren wasteland, a shell of a thriving community." In spite of their ambitions to take over the world and the meteor coming to the interests of PHANTOM's Romanian branch, their leaders are overruled by Bulgarian leader Radomir Pramatarov who tells them: "The only monsters that PHANTOM wants are dragons! We do not want Firroth or Kilarth or whoever this dragon is that is presumed to rise from Transylvania. So, for the time being; Stay where you are! If you don't, then who knows what the meteor will do?" The meteor containing Zhakuh actually has landed in the city of Codlea in the Brasov county. It may not attract PHANTOM but it does attract the site of scientists who PHANTOM allow to take the meteor because of beliefs that Zhakuh will attack them. When the scientists try to get a reading on the meteor, it pulsates much more erratically before giving off an explosion likened to that of an atom bomb and releasing Zhakuh who gives out a giggly roar at the scientists. Like Blasteovark from The King of the Fells and many more monsters, Zhakuh wastes no time in demonstrating his abilities. First, he starts with destroying all of the equipment used by the scientists who wanted to investigate his meteor and also kills the scientists that saw him and then moves on to destroy the city of Codlea where he actually manages to raze the city to the ground in less than a minute owing to the vast amount of heads he has. It is also the presence of Zhakuh who flies to Bucharest that gives Saphira the motivation to go after Firroth and Kilarth in the Carpathian Mountains hoping to end their feud, except it doesn't work at all and Saphira is forced to take on Zhakuh on her own which ends with the Hydra effortlessly taking her out. But his attack on Saphira also triggers a response from Firroth and Kilarth who take on her side and prepare to fight Zhakuh for mastery of the world after they admire her courage. The battle first takes place in Bucharest where the Hydra is blasted with the dragon's breath weapons which prove futile so the Hydra flaps his wings and blows Firroth over just as Kilarth and Saphira escape. As Zhakuh prepares to crush Firroth into the ground, Kilarth] comes to help along with Saphira and they blast Zhakuh with their breath weapons during a battle that carries first to the Carpathian Mountains and then to the Lake District where the dragons defeat Zhakuh by throwing him into the Harter Fell in Mardale tarn; the Hydra recovers and flies away humiliated but lives to fight another day. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Monsters